


there's only one thing to do

by orphan_account



Series: did i find you, or did you find me? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: He wants to keep the baby, How Do I Tag, ITS SO FLUFFY, Jason finds a baby, M/M, they're keeping the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason comes home with a baby.They're not quite sure what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted something to do with a baby, but i didn't want it to go chronologically. therefore, a series.

The door opens, and Bruce is amused, although not surprised, that Jason Todd is the cause of it. He stands there, hair matted to his forehead from the rain, hoodie soaked and brows knitted together. He also has a baby cradled in his arms, or maybe a toddler, he can’t tell from the way the younger has him wrapped in a blanket.

His first thought is that Jason is babysitting, but the other man brushes that off next, as if he has a checklist of questions Bruce is going to ask himself.

“We’re keeping him,” Jason says. “That’s okay, right?” He smiles, small and a little nervous, before he heads over and stands next to Bruce. “I was out, right? Started off beating bad guys down the street, and this guy whose ass I kicked ran off, and I was gonna shoot him right through the skull, but I didn’t, for you, you know? Well, anyways, he headed into this ratty old apartment building, and trust me, I know ratty, this was like, lowest shelf ratty, or floor ratty, and…” When he notices the look he’s getting, he gives a little lopsided grin. “Went into the building after the guy, but I was too late, ‘cause he killed his parents. Shot him in the arm, turned him in and…” He trails off.

“Took the baby with you?” Bruce supplies. “You could bring it to the child services office.”

When he notices the look Jason takes on, he really does understand. Despite trying their hardest, the system isn’t exactly great in Gotham City, and of course someone like him would refuse to put a child, a baby, no less, through that. 

“Can’t we keep him?” Jason asks. “He’s kind of my buddy now.”

“Do you have any idea how to raise a baby?” Bruce replies. “This doesn’t seem safe, Jason. For the baby, and for you. Can you even take care of yourself?” 

Jason gives him another look, dirtier and more judging, so Bruce falls quiet on that topic. It’s something he doesn’t want to argue about, especially not tonight, and while he had work, he feels like the baby being here is something more urgent. He stands up from his desk, and cups Jason’s cheek to press their lips together for a moment. 

“If it makes you happy,” He finally gives in. “We can. Do you have a name in mind?”

“Think Damian would be a little flustered if I suggested a name with Arabic origin?” Jason asks, but it isn’t really a question. “Eijaz.”

“Why is that?” Bruce asks. Jason always seems to have a motive behind decisions, and this one can’t be any different from the rest of them. Eijaz didn’t seem like a name that you would pluck from the rest of them, so the origin of it had to be more than just ‘Arabic’.

“I think I heard it relates to miracles.” Jason says, fond. “He’s a miracle.” 

Bruce has never seen Jason look so happy, that he swallows hard and accepts that this is totally happening.


End file.
